


Something between Porn and Art

by WretchedAngel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically Yuuri is not so oblivious heartbreaker, Comments and kudos are my life support, English is not my native language pls have mercy, Eros - Freeform, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humour, M/M, Snapchat, Snaps, VictUuri, Victor and Chris woshiping Yuuri's perfection, Victor is lost, Yuuri is hot, Yuuri knows what he is doing, Yuuri sends Victor snaps, drunk yuuri, everybody loves yuuri, tipsy Yuuri, use of snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:42:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WretchedAngel/pseuds/WretchedAngel
Summary: Basically Yuuri is not so oblivious heartbreaker and when he gets tipsy..., no one is safe.***In which Yuuri and Victor use snapchat, and Victor and Chris have a long talk about Yuuri's perfection.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi again! This is my second work in this fandom and so far, I'm really enjoying this :)  
> I'm also author of fic in this fandom called 'To Savour', so you can check that one out, if liked this one.
> 
> Important note: English is my second language and it's pretty far away from my native language, so please, if you find any mistakes, or anything that could be expressed better, I'm begging you, let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When he first met Yuuri in Hasetsu, he had never imagined what could possibly hide in that small, cute ball of anxiety, but there he was, eyes-wided, mouth-opened staring at his phone screen, not even being able to take a screenshot of what had just been sent to him via snapchat.

He realised he was in public, sitting next to Chris in their hotel restaurant in Barcelona. His precious Yuuri had been dragged away from him by Pitchit, who insisted they needed to talk about something over pizza, so he had to spend dinner with Chris. Not that he minded, but with Yuuri by his side, his evening would be a bit more comfortable.

But now, thanks to no one else then Yuuri, it was getting a bit uncomfortable due to the tightness he started feeling in his pants.

Because of one snap from one japanese skater.

They sent each other snaps frequently every day, nothing unusual about that. Normal stuff, like updates of what they were into when they weren’t around each other, and so on. That’s why Yuuri caught Victor completely off guard with this.

The snap from Yuuri he opened was a video, that contained black and white picture focused on Yuuri, slowly and sensually biting his lip.

That was all, no caption, no explanation, just a short piece of footage that left Victor completely fucked up (not literally unfortunately).

„Victor, you okay?“ he heard Chris asking him.

„I think he is trying to murder me,“ he murmured weakly as he took a quick selfie, captioned it with short: You almost gave me heart attack and sent the snap back to Yuuri.

„Victor,“ Chris looked seriously at him and placed his hand on Victor’s shoulder, „I completely understand, Yuuri looks divine.“

„I know,“ Victor dramatically threw his hands into the air, „and Chris, you haven’t seen him wet and naked in a steamy bath.

„Wait wait wait, you two have already fucked in a bath tub and I don’t know about it?“ Chris looked almost offended.

Victor sighed. „Unfortunately not, but his family runs Hot Springs back in Hasetsu and we usually took baths after practice.“

His relationship with Yuuri was not sexual…, not yet. After the famous kiss at the Cup of China, aka after the evening he simply lost against Yuuri’s beauty, their relationship was kind of…, unresolved. But the physical interaction between them was increasing every day, they held hands almost all the time, they fell asleep in each other’s arms every night. Anything else? No. No kisses, no sexual stuff.

But something better happened – Yuuri stopped being so shy after Victor’s teases and even started to tease Victor back. Let the said, sinful snap be an example.

„Victor, are you telling me, that you were bathing for several months next to naked Katsuki Yuuri, were not able to iniciate sexual contact with him and survived?“ Chris asked slowly, sounding something between jealous, impressed and concerned.

Victor only nodded. The moments with Yuuri in the Onsen were..., well, he wouldn’t change them for a world, but sometimes, naked Yuuri right next to him, was simply too much for his poor, old head to take in. The worst thing was that Yuuri seemed completely oblivious to Victor’s craving for his touch. But he survived and he still loved every single moment spent with Yuuri.

„Oh my god, you are so much stronger then I thought, I personally am able to resist a lot of things, but naked Katsuki Yuuri, holy shit.“

„I mean, we both saw him in his underwear at the last year’s banquet but still, I was not prepared.“

Victor had no other choice, but to make peace with the fact that againts Yuuri’s charm, he didn't stand a chance.

His phone interupted their conversation with another snapchat notification from Yuuri. Victor’s heart beat suddenly increased and his stomach clenched with excitement.

„Is it from Yuuri? Chris asked curiously.

„Yes,“ Victor replied and opened the snap. God, he was not prepared. HE WAS NOT PREPARED.

„Holy fuck“ Chris whispered as he shamelessly started at Victor’s phone.

Pitchit must have gotten Yuuri at least a bit tipsy, because Victor couldn’t imagine universe, in which Yuuri would willingly send him something like this. He couldn’t even bring himself to feel jealousy of Chris’s hungry looks he was throwing at his phone, because come on, that was fucking art.

It was, yet again, a video. This time, Yuuri was swiping his thumb across his bottom lip, revealing few of his white teeth and at the end, fuck, at the end he fuCKING MOANED.

„Chris, call me a fucking ambulance I’m dying,“ Victor said weakly as he sent his suprised face to Yuuri.

„Yuuri is indeed a very dangerous man,“ Chris said.

„I’m pretty sure that his looks are able to start a war, because how can anyone resist this?!!!“ Victor sighed desperately.

Chris thought for a while. „Well, you can be optimistic, the fact that he is sending you stuff like that means, he wants your dick in his ass anytime soon.“

Victor shivered at the idea. Most of the time he spent with Yuuri, he had to control himself, so he wouldn’t just jump on him in the middle of a public training and just the thought that is long surpressed fantasies have a chance of coming true was overwhelming.

„I just…, I don’t want to scare him or push him away, especially with the short program tomorrow.“ Victor told Chris anxiously.

To Victor’s honest surprise, Chris at first started at him and then he started to laugh.

„May I ask, what do you find so amusing about my situation?“

„You really think that a guy, Yuuri, who sends you videos like this, obviously waiting for you to bite those lips tonight, will be scared?“       

„I mean,“ Victor sighed „not tonight, but tomorrow he might wake up and regret it.“

„I’m pretty sure that’s not the case anymore, plus, he might be far more experienced, then he appears to be,“ Chris pointed out.

„What do you mean?“ Victor asked Chris, suddenly more aware. _Did Chris seduce Yuuri before him?_

„I kind of talk to Pitchit and one time we spoke about Yuuri and Pitchit told me he was a total heartbreaker back in Detroit. Everyone from the ice skating community in there and from his college were crushing on him. If he wanted someone, he’d just point his finger and they were his, and he definitely knew how to work his Eros back then, because Pitchit also told me, that he did pole dancing infront of lots of people in a local club almost every week,“ Chris was smiling during this story, clearly amused by the expression on Victor’s face.

Victor just stared. When he recovered himself from the primary shock he suffered, he just blinked few times.

„Well, he never ceases to surprise me,“ he said finally. „The only thing that doesn’t fit in, is why was he so shy in front of me.“

„I don’t know, probably because you have been his wet dream since he was twelve?“

„Oh,“ Victor realised, well, they definitely switched roles by now.

„Because, he didn’t seem to have any problems performing the Eros routine when he started to feel more comfortable with you, right?“

Victor gave it a quick thought, but he had to agree with Chris. Since the Cup of China, Yuuri had no problem emboyding his inner Eros.

Victor’s phone almost fell to the floor when he picked it up way too fast after it beeped with snapchat notification. He was almost shaking as he was opening the snap.

Again, he found himself completely unprepared for Yuuri.

„Chris, am I in heaven?“ he whispered as both of them watched the recording of Yuuri biting his lip, but this time, shirtless, with visible colar bones.

„Fuck,“ this was the only thing he heard from Chris. Well, it pretty much summed up all of the feelings Victor had.

Meanwhile Victor was fighting falling into coma because of this piece of pure pornographic art, Chris said something, Victor didn’t really like.

„As much as I find Yuuri absolutely fuckable like this, why the hell is he shirtless when he is with Pitchit?“

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

„Yuuri is the ‚shirt off, pants off, underwear off as I seduce half of the room under 15 seconds‘ type of drunk, and he is completely irresistible, what if…“ Victor couldn’t say it, he couldn’t think of Yuuri sleeping with someone else then him, it was too bitter and too painful for him.

„Well, I believe that he and Pitchit maybe had sex few times, back in college days, but I think he has his eyes laid on you for a very long time. He wouldn’t do that. He might be that type of drunk, but he is also incredibly kind, he wouldn’t do this to you, Victor,“ Chris attempted to calm Victor down, who was currently having a mental breakdown.

„Oh Chris I am hopeless,“ Victor was on the verge of tears when he was withdrawn from his sorrow by his phone. He opened the snap way too quickly.

This time it was a picture with a caption. Shirtless Yuuri, lying on the bed, finger on his lip and the text said: _‚Pitchit fell asleep so I’m back in our room, I’m bored, I miss you.‘_

Victor decided he really had to thank the Universe for this snap, because this, THIS, was what he was waiting for.  He looked at Chris.

„As much as I envy you this delightful boy, go and just fuck him already,“ Chris said and winked at him.

Victor nearly tripped three times, as he was rushing towards their shared hotel room. He practically stormed inside and found Yuuri standing shirtless back against him, looking out of the window.

„Hello Victor,“ he turned around when he noticed him and have him THE EXACT smirk he was delivering at the beginning of his short programe.

Victor swallowed and for a moment, he couldn’t move, he was just captivated by Yuuri’s beauty.

Then, _he started to move._


	2. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..., I know this took forever to finisg but writers will relate and the readers will (hopefully) forgive.  
> This is the promised and longly awaited sequel to Something between porn and art where the title of this story will be finally explained.  
> This is also the last chapter and from now on, I will work on RIP 2 my youth fanfiction, also for the YOA ending. The preview, called Addiction, can be found in my work list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please, be aware that English is not my mothertongue and that any grammar correction from native speakers is highly appreciated! Enjoy the reading.

_„Hello Victor,“ he turned around when he noticed him and have him THE EXACT smirk he was delivering at the beginning of his short programe._

_Victor swallowed and for a moment, he couldn’t move, he was just captivated by Yuuri’s beauty._

_Then, Yuuri started to move._

„Y-yuuri?“ Victor stuttered as he watched his sexual fantasy coming closer to him.

„Victor,“ Yuuri said, voice steady, but there was something darker in it then usually. He was now standing inches away from Victor, slowly breathing and playfully observing Victor’s expression.

The Living legend of ice skating didn’t say anything, not because he didn’t want to, but because the speech centre of his brain (like the rest of his brain), was occupied by Yuuri’s… everything. His intoxicating smell, his dashing body, his heavenly face. So he just waited.

„Did you like those videos?“ Yuuri asked. It came out so suddenly and unexpectedly, that Victor almost couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

„If-if I liked them?“ he carefully repeated Yuuri’s question.

„Yes, you heard me.“

As weak and as completely taken aback by Yuuri he was, he found himself laughing. However, Yuuri’s expression was telling him, that the Japanese didn’t share Victor’s amusement.

„Anything funny?“ he asked, raising one eyebrow. Gosh, that was hot.

Victor calmed himself down and looked at Yuuri bit more seriously. „If I liked them? Yuuri, made me half-hard in front of the restaurant full of people, what do you think?“

Yuuri looked extremely pleased with himself for a moment. When he was being confident like this, he was even more irresistible then normally. It was just enough for Victor’s self control to wave at him and fly away, probably to Japan, where he left it eight months ago anyways.

He gripped Yuuri by his hips and drew him closer to his chest, their lips were touching as he spoke.

„Do you have any idea what you are doing to me, Yuuri? Can you even imagine what do you put me through every single day? I need to fight the urge to kiss you on a daily basis,“ Victor was grasping Yuuri’s hips hard as he spoke, his finger tips would probably leave bruises at spots, he was holding him. He was looking forward to see them.

Yuuri was looking at him with a confidence, yet with utter fascination. Finally, he said: „Well good news, you don’t need to fight it anymore.“

The last thing Victor saw and remembered clearly was Yuuri’s wicked smile as he closed the little space left between them and kissed him.

The rest was a complete and utter blure leaving Victor ruined and Yuuri super Eros charged for his upcoming short program performance.

***

„And you’re telling me that the two of you haven’t fucked yet?“ Pitchit pointed at Yuuri with a bottle of wine.

Yuuri would blush at Pitchit’s very direct question, but the alcohol got him rid of any signs of shyness some time ago.

„Actually not, we haven’t even kissed since the Cup of China,“ he confessed.

Pitchit laughed, „I can’t believe, that the most famous heartbreaker in Detroit didn’t go for it when he first got the chance.“

„Hey,“ Yuuri took the bottle from Pitchit, „I wasn’t aware of that title, until you told me last year.“

„Yes, but I don’t believe you, that you didn’t notice Victor liked you before he actually kissed you.“

„I had my suspicions, but he was my idol for so long after all, and he surprised me standing naked in a steamy bath, I was not prepared Pitchit.“

„That, I believe you, I’d pay a lot of money to see your expression when you first saw him,“ Pitchit laughed.

„I was so not prepared,“ Yuuri repeated and looked into empty space behind Pitchit, probably reliving one of the most… extravagant moments of his life.

„Well and are you know?“

Yuuri was interupted from his day dream by rather dangerous question. „Am I what?“ he looked at Pitchit with confusion spread over his face.

„Are you prepared for Victor now?“ Pitchit repeated his question, clearly meaning what he had said before.

The truth was, that Yuuri was so prepared for Victor since the day one. But him, being his usual anxious self lived in denyal for almost eight months. „I guess so,“ he said.

Pitchit smiled honestly at him. „Then why don’t you do something? It’s the perfect time, evening before the big competetion, at least you won’t spend it stressing over the fact whether you’ll screw up or not.“

Pitchit was right.

The snap was his idea after all.

***

Victor’s hands on his hips were intoxicating but what turned him on the most were the words of praise that were leaving Victor’s mouth.

And then Yuuri (honestly, where did he gain the courage to do so again?) kissed him. And he kissed him _hard_.

Hot, messy kiss full of longly supressed desire.

***

No but literally, Viktor was mess just after few seconds of his lips touching Yuuri’s. He couldn’t help himself and he grabbed Yuuri’s ass, it felt even better then it had looked.

He whimpered when Yuuri pulled away and looked at him with… dangerous look in his eyes.

„Let me show you some wonders, Vitya,“ he said in low, incredibly sexy voice. Viktor felt his knees turning into jelly.

„Show me,“ he breathed out.

And Yuuri did.

He pushed him down onto the soft matress of a hotel bed and started kissing him on his neck, while he was unbuttoning his shirt.

Viktor must have given some credit to Yuuri’s ability to multitask, because meanwhile he was gently biting his nipples, he managed to take off his pants and undo Viktor’s. Viktor moaned when Yuuri swiped his tongue just above the edge of his boxers.

Viktor couldn’t help himself but to touch and tug on Yuuri’s hair in the desperate need of more. He has always craved more from Yuuri.

„Do you want me to tie your hands?“ Yuuri suddenly asked while licking Viktor’s abs. Viktor nearly choked.

„Eh, what?“

„I am pretty sure you have heard my question,“ Yuuri looked at him with a smirk on his face.

„I did,“ Viktor breathed out.

„And? What is your answer, Vitya?“

Viktor was pretty sure that the nickname did it for him.

„Yes, please Yuuri tie me down, take care of me,“ Viktor whimpered and Yuuri’s smirk changed from pleased to devilish.

„As you wish, princess.“ Yuuri winked at him and then he suddenly pulled out a tie from somewhere (understand – Viktor’s senses were really numbed at this point) and carefully tied Viktor’s hands together behind his head.

„Now, this is just delightful,“ he said and before Viktor could react, Yuuri took off his trousers along with his underwear and licked his very, very hard dick.

It was completely unexpected and absolutely welcomed.

„Oh god, Yuuri,“ he moaned and thrusted his hips forwards. Yuuri understood the signal and before Viktor could prepare himself, Yuuri took his lenght into his mouth and god fucking dammit, Viktor felt like he was going to come withing few seconds.

Yuuri raised his beautiful, dark eyes towards Viktor’s face and there was something so erotic and yet so artistic in that sight, that Viktor was not able to look away.  And just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, Yuuri had adjusted his head and took his whole cock into his mouth.

„Yuuri,“ Viktor nearly screamed as he came hard right into Yuuri’s throat, he was just not able to hold it in anymore.

Yuuri, still looking into his eyes, swallowed all of Viktor’s cum and playfully looked at Viktor.

„So,“ he said while licking his lips, „did you enjoy that?“

Viktor was on the brink of fainting from all that sudden and intense pleasure, so he just laughed. „Yes Yuuri, I have really enjoyed that.“

„Good,“ Yuuri smiled, „because that was just the foreplay.“

And he was touching him again, but on a very different side of his body. And well, oh my fucking god yes please, was all that Viktor was thinking about.

„Are you okay with me fucking you?“ he asked Viktor while circling his index finger around his entrance.

„Please Yuuri, please.“

Then, for a moment, Yuuri pulled away, which Viktor did not approve of at all, but within a few seconds, he was back, with lube on his fingers.

It didn’t take him long to prepare Viktor for his dick, because well, let’s be honest, Viktor was waiting for this since the banquer in Sochi.

He was moaning, whimpering and adoring every single movement Yuuri did with his fingers with him. Yuuri was just smiling.

„You like that, coach, don’t you?“ he said while twisting his fingers and finding that sweet spot full of pleasure in Viktor’s body.

„Oh shit Yuuri I need more.“

„Yeah I bet you do, you were waiting for me to fuck you for all this time, like the needy boy you are,“ Yuuri said while pulling his fingers out from Viktor and touching his entrance with his very own cock.

Viktor just moaned in agreement at those words, because Yuuri was so right and he knew exatly what to say to make him hard again.

And then Yuuri entered him, at first slowly so he let Viktor’s body to adjust to his lenght but then, when Viktor moaned ‚please, more‘, he didn’t hold back a single thurst.

It was a loud, messy, hot sex that didn’t last very long and ended in both of them screaming each other’s names in a beautiful agony.

When it ended, Yuuri pulled out from Viktor and gently removed the tie from his hands.

„I think I died and went to heaven,“ Viktor mumbled from all the sudden.

Yuuri chuckled, „well in that case I have a chance at winning gold medal tomorrow.“

„Yuuri! We just had sex and the only thing you think about is you getting a medal? I’m wounded!“ Viktor dramatically put his hand on his heart.

„Wouldn’t you like having your hands tied with my gold medal instead of the tie from my suit you hate so much?“ Yuuri raised one eyebrow while asking Viktor.

Viktor looked at him with pure adoration and surprise, where was this god of sex, this Eros, all this time?

„You can win it all Yuuri, your Eros knows no bounds,“ he said absolutely seriously while gently rubbing Yuuri’s hand.

„You helped a lot with that, you know,“ Yuuri pointed out while letting Viktor wrap him in his arms. „I used to think that Eros was only something purely sexual and erotic, like actual porn on ice.“

„Well…,“ Viktor started but Yuuri interupted him.

„I know that many people view it that way,“ he continued, „but you have shown me that Eros is something between porn and art, and I hope that I can show that in my routine.“

Viktor smiled, Yuuri was not only beautiful, smart and talented, he was also really smart.

„Well, you have shown me today, I’m pretty sure you can do it tomorrow on the ice.“

„I will,“ Yuuri smiled and happily closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly after that. Viktor didn’t. He was awake for some time, going over the things that had just happened and he felt so…, wholesome.

He didn’t know where his relationship with Yuuri was going to go but he was sure of one thing; if Yuuri puts the confidence he put in his bedroom performance tonight, Viktor will be getting married very soon, beause the gold medal was close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story, please, leave a comment with your opinion, they mean the world to me. Any response form the readers is very welcomed. I love you!  
> Untill the next update!


End file.
